


Twists

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, bisexual stella gibson, iwtb scully, pregnant stella gibson, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Stella braids Scully's hair before work. Short Stella/Scully fluff!!
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Twists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixious/gifts).



The warmth of their bed was something that Scully wanted to relish in for hours, her exhausted body feeling like lead as she pushed herself away from the warm entanglement of Stella’s arms and body pillow that curled around her despite her still petite frame. Their duvet draped over Scully’s body and the sheer weight of it managed to press out all of her worries and anxieties from the day, burrowing further underneath, her wife’s scent sleepy and inviting as she tried to convince herself to get up for her next shift.

She had surgery that morning, on Matthew, only six years old, brain cancer, and she was her only hope at survival at this point. She recalled that feeling, of her body giving out beneath her, relying on the science and medicine to try and make her well, putting her faith into whoever committed to healing her and saving her life from the grips of the beyond. 

She needed to get up, if not for work, for Matthew.

Suppressing a grumble, Scully slipped on her blue, fluffy robe and stumbled into the bathroom, figuring that today would not be a hair washing day, that a simple ponytail knot would suffice as it always did. Her red tresses had grown exponentially, causing her to marvel at it in the mirror. Since William’s birth she had watched it grow from her choppy wisp at her shoulder, down to the middle of her back.

At times it was a painful reminder, of the hormones that had catalyzed the growth, then paired with the intermittent loss of some of it following her postpartum stage. She didn’t have the heart to cut it yet, she knew eventually she’d need to trim it, she always functioned with her hair grazing her shoulders, even considering that long when her little boy would tug relentlessly at the strands while feeding him, but he was gone, and she had that to remember him by.

Soon she’d consider cutting it, Stella still had twenty weeks to go, but she knew long hair and a newborn was far from an ideal pairing, but she had time to continue relishing in her long locks.

With a sleepy yawn Scully splashed her face with water and carefully rubbed her cleanser into her pores, the early morning massage shocking some more energy into her system. Her purple toothbrush remained wedged between her top and bottom molars while she swiped on deodorant to freshen up, rinsing and spitting into the sink.

Her day would be short due to the surgery and her forty hour week in nearly three days, promising herself a warm bath upon her arrival home later to begin feeling like herself again.

Hairbrush in hand, Scully tiredly ran it through the tangled knots, allowing her tresses to flow down her shoulders while separating the chunks from one another. It was good enough for her, leaving the brush on the counter before creeping out of the bathroom to silently change into a lilac long sleeve that belonged to Stella, knowing that it’s gentle scent would keep her close during the day before changing into her scrubs.

Shuffling out of the bedroom, Scully brushed past the bowl of fruit and sighed while pouring herself a mountain of Apple Jacks, she hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days, an apple here, half a sandwich there, three bags of pretzel sticks while jogging to patients. She knew she should be fueling herself with a grapefruit or smoothie, but she simply settled on the cereal and coffee, not wanting to deal with anything further.

Leaning further onto her hand while picking at her bowl, she felt two hands come to rest on her shoulders, rubbing the knots of sleep and stress out tenderly before pressing a kiss onto her pulse of her neck.

“Good morning, Doctor Scully.” Stella whispered sleepily into Scully’s ear, her scent smelling like bed, warmth, and comfort, leaving Dana wanting to just crawl back to sleep with her. 

The feeling of silk brushed across her skin, leaving goosebumps as Stella began to gather her long hair onto her back, softly running her fingers through it.

“You’re coming home early today, right?” Stella questioned, scratching at Scully’s scalp in the way that always seemed to soothe her, carefully twisting and folding the hair gently. 

“Mmm yes, will you be here or should I plan on dropping off lunch for you at the office?” Scully questioned, making Stella chuckle as she continued, using her pointer finger to pull a distinct hair part from the front of Scully’s crown, braiding mindlessly down her back.

“I don’t know, I haven’t gotten to see you since you’re so amazing saving lives. Maybe little girl and I will come and spend some time with you?” The blonde smirked, the mention of the little one tempting Scully to lean her head back onto Stella’s tiny bump, but the firm hold on her told her not to move and mess up her creation.

“I’d like that, if Mr. Jim lets you slip out early…” Scully half teased, the mention of Stella’s so called superior making her nose wrinkle.

“Jim Burns can fuck himself straight to hell for all I care. The fact that he still has a job after all that shit in Belfast- whatever, I’m leaving early to be with you and not stare at his ugly face.” Stella grumbled, her pleats in the braid tighter as her mind twisted to her boss.

With a tired sigh she continued on, her hands gentle with Scully as she worked, urging her wife to continue consuming the cereal that she had annoyingly begun enjoying since carrying their daughter. Reaching over, Stella shoveled some of the dry cereal into her mouth before glancing back down at Scully, grateful she was facing forward and didn’t witness her massive mouthful. With one final consumption of the coffee Stella frowned.

“I miss coffee, the strong stuff.” She huffed, the one caveat of pregnancy that made her seriously question her commitment upon the realization that her artificial caffeine would have to take a backseat in her life for nine long months, declaring that she’d be bottle feeding if it meant she could have coffee back.

“I know, but soon, you can have it soon.” Scully assured guiltily, pushing her mug away from her sightline. Stella nodded at the comment as she got to the middle of the braid, humming softly as she continued.

However a hearty gasp released from the blonde’s lips caused her to drop the strands of hair. Scully hastily whipped her head around to face her shaken expression, leaping out of her seat to carefully replace Stella in it.

“Stel, honey what is it?” She cried with worry while squatting in front of her, but the blonde shook her head slowly at her, gripping Scully’s hand with an impressive force that shocked the redhead.

“Here.” She finally exhaled, pressing Scully’s hand onto the middle of her tiny bump, the doctor’s eyes widening at the feeling of tiny flutters against her hand. Shoulders instantly relaxing, Scully leaned in with a grin and rested her head against the spot, one arm wrapping around Stella’s waist as the fluttering tapped against her cheek.

“H-hi there.” Scully gasped, feeling Stella exhale against her cheek, releasing a bubbly laugh that caught Dana off guard. Her normally gravelly voice reduced to a soft, fluttering sound, the ocular version of what she was feeling against her abdomen.

“Oh gosh you liked those Apple Jacks.” Scully found herself weeping, logically knowing that Stella’s shift in blood sugar most likely catalyzed the movement so early in the morning. The blonde carefully rubbed Scully’s head and grinned, not caring that her now intricate braid was falling out in wispy tendrils across her wife’s face.

“I can’t believe she’s finally moving.” Stella giggled once more, rubbing her free hand onto her side to feel more of the fluttering, eyes now brimmed with tears.

“Ah, you need to go, I didn’t realize that it’s almost six!” Stella cried suddenly, gently pushing Scully away from her body. The redhead huffed and agreed, she needed to get to Matthew, but right after she knew she’d be getting to finally have time with her two girls, and get some more flutters and twists.

“Oh shit, your hair!” Stella cried while hastily tossing a banana and yogurt into a lunch pail and ice pack, shoving it into Scully’s hands.

“It’s fine, I love it, and I loved our morning together.” Dana smiled, tying the messy braid off with a hair tie, pressing her lips against the blonde’s before waving as she scurried off.

“I love you, I’ll see you both later.” She cried, leaving Stella to just grin and wave back at her wife with her stupid little braid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you have any thoughts or anything feel free to leave them if they are respectful:)


End file.
